The Journey Within
The Journey Within is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on August 10, 2018. Synopsis As the Paladins hurtle through space, they enter a seemingly endless void that tests their sanity -- and their loyalty to one another. Plot Summary While en route to Earth, the Paladins morale is taking a hit. Shiro believes that the Paladins should be able to use their connection to the Lions to energise them in order to form Voltron, something they have failed to do since the battle with Lotor. Before they can try this, an energy pulse hits the Lions and drains them of power. Everyone but the Paladins are frozen. With the Lions drifting apart, the Paladins try to tether them together. As they exit the Lions, the energy pulse hits them again and pushes them away from the Lions. Unable to reach the Lions, the Paladins tether themselves together. Linked together, Keith tries to keep them focused by morale continues to drop. Strange phenomenon keeps occurring, including seeing Earth. Believing they are home, the Paladins try to reach the planet, until Hunk realizes that there is no moon or sun. He shoots at the planet, exposing it as the eye of a giant creature hunting them. The Paladins try and fight, but they are ineffective. However, their bond with the Lions is activated, and they arrive. The Paladins are able to form Voltron and fly through the next energy pulse using massive engines that form on Voltron's back. On the other side, the others in the Lions are unfrozen. Checking their position, Pidge realizes that they have arrived at the Milky Way. Featured Characters * Keith * Allura * Lance * Pidge * Hunk * Shiro * Coran * Space Mice * Romelle * Cosmo Quotes "Well, I'm sorry, Lance, but I guess having my consciousness transplanted from the infinity of Voltron's inner Quintessence into the dead body of an evil clone of myself has left me a little out of sorts for the past few weeks." Shiro gets in a good zing at Lance "Don't worry, Hunk. Something will be along to kill us any minute now." Lance, trying to cheer up Hunk after being blasted out into space "Are we even really friends? Is there anything holding us together besides some messed-up series of coincidences? I mean, what are we? Some chosen saviors? Do you really believe that?!" Keith has a bit of a crisis of faith Notes and Goofs * The vaguely fish-like monster responsible for the Paladins' hallucinations vaguely resembles an Aboleth, a giant jawless fish about 1/4 of its size which controls its prey using psychic abilities in the RPG Dungeons & Dragons. * Pidge claims at the end of the episode that she and the other Paladins have arrived at Earth's solar system despite being clearly at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy (Earth's solar system is actually on one of the Milky Way's spiral arms, about mid-way between the edge of the galaxy and its galactic center). There is a small possibility that this is a subtle reference to how those cosmic terms were at times mixed up in the original series. Gallery Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes Category:Season 7